


Supporting The Team

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Stress Relief, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Sector V, being under generally more rigors than the average KND sector, is frequently overworked and this has gotten to them more than they're willing to let on. The exception being Numbuh 3, as Kuki is much too care-free to let the copious missions bring her down.So, when she sees her team suffering under the effects of stress, Kuki decides to pull her weight as support and help her team out.Intimately.
Relationships: Kuki Sanban/Sector V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Supporting The Team

For one Kuki Sanban, life is usually pretty good. Her Rainbow Monkeys are always fun and soft, with the company almost always releasing new ones for her to collect and enjoy. She gets to go on exciting missions often, visiting all sorts of places and meeting interesting people. The biggest contributor of all however, is that she has a very close and supportive group of friends at her side at all times.

But that was precisely the problem; Her friends haven't really been themselves lately.

With the recent increase of adult activity, as well as many other sector's unable to handle them, the extra missions had been left to Sector V. While they had shown their worth in being able to rapidly and effectively respond to the grown-ups missions, it had taken its toll on them and while they tried to hide it, she saw how stressed and easily annoyed they'd been lately.

They was starting fights that wouldn't have ever happened before, being easily annoyed and cranky, and worst of all, they'd been slipping in the last couple of missions. Sometimes they came much too close to failing a really important assignment or being captured by a nastier adult all because they were too hot-headed to work well.

Kuki realized that if this continued, something really bad could happen to her friends, and the frequent missions weren't going to end anytime soon. So, she decided that if the world wasn't going to fix it, she was just going to have to take the issue into her hands, and use the best method she had available to her: fun. And she knew exactly what everyone finds fun...

* * *

If one were to come into the living room at this point, they'd be in for quite the visual treat that had nothing to do with the wall-sized television on display, and everything to do with the naked girls occupying the space.

"Ooooh, Numbuh 5 could get used to this" Abigail moaned out as her pussy was enthusiastically eaten out by the other girl in Sector V. She wasn't sure what prompted her friend's sudden desire for her vagina, but it sure beat sulking on the couch.

Her hands encompassed the other girl's head as she leaned back on the seat, legs spread wide to allow Kuki to do as she pleased. The girl sure had energy, as her tongue was going faster than a yo-yo inside her drenched pussy. Juices splashed every which way as she was messily serviced, and Abigail was left to do little but pant and hold on tight as she was taken for a ride. The way and that the tongue swirled and explored her cavity, and the treatment was absolutely perfect. 

"Abby, Abby's getting real close girl!" she almost yelled to the asian between her legs, and she was rewarded for her words when Kuki wrapped her arms around Abigail's waist and pulled herself tighter to her crotch. Combined with the tongue going even faster and wilder inside her, she was quickly brought to the edge.

"I'M CUMMING NUMBUH 3" she screamed, gripping onto Kuki's skull with her legs and hands alike as her pussy convulsed and sprayed against the asian tongue inside of her, shivers wracking her body as she rode out the waves of pleasure rocking her body.

At last she calmed down and, panting heavily, released her grip on her friend's head and collapsing onto the couch. She could feel the girl's tongue lick around her pelvis for a few moments before her face suddenly entered Abigail's view, a dripping wet testimony to her arousal and satisfaction.

"So, how was that Numbuh 5?" the girl enthusiastically asked, her smile as happy-go-lucky as ever, and giving off the aura of a puppy that was just waiting to be pet.

Abigail obliged the girl, giving her head a couple pets as she responded. "That was perfect Numbuh 3. Abby thinks we're going to have to do that more often."

Numbuh 3's face beamed at her reply. "Oh yes, absolutely! You taste so good, Numbuh 5, like the sweetest candy ever!"

Numbuh 5 froze for a moment, her eyes tracing the moisture on her friend's face. "Then let Numbuh 5 try some of that!" she said, leaning up fast and beginning to lick at her friend's face.

* * *

If someone asked Numbuh 4 how he was doing this morning, he would've told them it was pretty darn cruddy. His team was flown this way and that to solve every problem that every wimpy nerd operative in all of America couldn't handle on their own. Being called out and flown for hours back and forth to deal with a villain who was almost as pathetic as the Toilenator multiple times a week was enough to drive anyone barmy.

But if someone asked him how he was doing right now, he'd sock 'em in the jaw, tell them to look at the squealing, naked asian girl on his rod, and dare them to ask that question again.

The tight and sopping pussy engulfing his dick didn't leave him any room for complaint, no sir, and definitely no room for distractions either. He thrust into that little snatch with all his might as he brought down his palm on her scrawny ass-cheeks, eliciting another high-pitched cry out of her. He wasn't really sure if it was pain, rage, or delight, but he wasn't in the proper mindset to care right now. Girl's been on a team with him for years, she should've known what she was getting into when she made the offer to ride his cock.

He gripped Kuki's wrist roughly as he pounded away at her, each stroke of her insides sending him further into his pleasure. He was definitely a simple boy when it came to his sex: he liked it fast, rough, and with him giving the orders! He wanted her to _feel_ each slam of his hips, he wanted to leave her butt red and glowing, he wanted to leave his mark on a girl and make sure that she physically couldn't forget about him for at least a week after he was done.

And boy was he doing his best, as the sensation of her pussy gripping his cock tightly when he pulled back motivated him even further, as if her body was desperately trying to stall the onslaught of pain and pleasure he was giving it, to no avail. He made sure to give the girl no reprieve as he lifted her into the air, giving himself more control over her positioning, and giving her no purchase on which Kuki could even attempt to get some bit of sway over her current fate.

And all of this rough pounding was taking its own toll on Wally, as he could feel himself getting close to the climax. He stopped for just a second to firm up his feet on the ground and solidify his grip on her thin frame, before focusing every bit of his strength into jackhammering her poor pussy. The girl screamed out to the room as his pace quickened considerably, his cock pumping in and out of her like a small fleshy train. It sent not only his blood into overdrive, but the pleasure he was feeling, and he soon began to cum inside his teammate.

It seemed like his balls were churning every ounce of his recent frustration into her overworked twat. Her voice went from a high shriek to a low groan as he filled her up, and she convulsed and twitched on his rod like crazy as her body did its part to receive his seed. He felt a deep contentment inside his chest at the rough, tired state he'd managed to work his girl in. But the satisfaction he got from thoroughly working his girl over was only eclipsed by her tired but eager face when she turned to look at him, giving him a small smile, her signal to continue onwards with his fun.

And so he did, and her newfound squeals of effort and joy were just the thing he'd needed to soothe his stress.

* * *

Numbuh 2 was a bit different than the rest of his team for sure, it came with the territory of being the resident mechanic. When he wanted to go destress after a hard day's work, there were really only two options he considered. The easier option was of course, to pig out with some choice food. Maybe some ice cream if the truck was nearby, a bowl of his favorite cereal if he was feeling lazy, or even some chilli fries if he felt up to walking down to the place that sold them. It was low risk for sure, as a plate of food almost never let him down.

But it wasn't nearly as satisfying as option two: tinker with his inventions.

It would seem counterintuitive to soothe his stress from work with _more work_ , but for him it can be the most beautiful thing to see any of his personal experiments come to life just as he imagined, more so than just about anything else in the world. Yes, sometimes it can be even more frustrating when a device doesn't cooperate, and then he just goes back to eating his worries away. But when it works, the feeling of accomplishment can ward off the worst of days. So when his teammate (who is a cute girl too!) offered to help him _"relieve some stress"_ in a cheerful but sexual way, he naturally wanted to incorporate his inventions into it.

Which is how he found himself standing in a secluded room in his workshop, in front of his teammate, and holding a remote that controlled the contraption he'd placed her into. A large metal hand was emerging from the ground and wrapped around her small form, and with Kuki's arms at her side and legs curled into her chest, she was thoroughly restrained.

Two manipulator tendrils he used in his heavy-duty work had been quickly jury-rigged to maximize her pleasure, with large and ribbed phallus the width of an arm and the length of a chair leg pumping into her vagina and anus vigorously, making the girl's constant moans shake with the sheer force being driven into her. Her eyes were rolled into her head, having elected to just give in entirely to the machines less than two minutes into her current treatment.

Numbuh 2 himself was sitting in front of her face in his very comfortable chair, cock out and rock solid, yet untouched as he just observed the majesty of the event in front of his eyes. The fluid and constant motions with no error from his machines pistoning into the girl were truly great, especially since he hadn't heard a single one of Kuki's screams be defined as anything but 'orgasmic'. If he was really unsure, the girl's inflamed cheeks and slack jaw gave him all the confirmation he needed that she was having the ride of her life. It all served to make Hoagie deeply pleased that his machines could be repurposed so smoothly and still operate so effectively.

He was made even more aware of a different kind of pleasure he was feeling by a particularly strong throbbing in his penis, and decided that now was the time to claim the physical side of his reward. With a smirk and a few presses on his remote, a smaller pair of hands descended from the ceiling on metal tendrils and held the girl's face into a stable yet comfortable position. With the danger of having his rod scraped by rapidly moving teeth averted, he placed the remote into a slot on his chair and moved directly in front of his teammates open mouth.

He figured that she'd had so much rough treatment today that she wouldn't really mind some more, and thrust aggressively down her throat, making the girl's eyes go wide as he heard her choking just a bit on his sudden entry. She quickly began to focus effort into pleasing him however, her recent experiences around the team seeming to set into her new mindset. Hoagie moaned softly as the girl's small tongue and lips explored his cock ravenously, the pace the machine was enacting on her own genitals not letting her be slow and sensual at the moment. The machine's own ministrations on the girl travelled through to him as well, as the vibration and her own slight movements from the pounding gave her lots of involuntary movements that nonetheless were doing wonders on the young boy's cock.

After having watched his teammate go through her ordeal for quite some time, Numbuh 2 wasn't fit to last much longer, and soon enough he found himself groaning loudly as his balls emptied his built up arousal into Kuki's waiting mouth. She gave only the slightest of pauses when he first began to cum, but quickly continued her eager slurping of his shaft. Her mouth was flooded with the semen, and Numbuh 2 could feel her mouth contract as she took the occasional swallows to allow more inside. He couldn't stop his moans as she worked on his pulsing shaft, and spray after spray of viscous cum painted the walls of her mouth.

After a bit, he squeaked in surprise as she clamped her lips down hard upon his shaft. He could see her shaking in her restraints, all the while the pistoning dildos didn't let up on her already abused holes. He could feel the screams of pleasure along his cock, and it only helped coax his balls into unloading more hot cum into her mouth. He felt his legs go weak and staggered back into his chair, the last few ropes landing squarely on Kuki's face, making her already very lusty expression look even more sensual.

Hoagie let himself drape loosely across his chair, chest heaving as he relaxed once more and watched his teammate be mercilessly fucked by his device. After a few moments of watching however, coupled with her fervent howls, he decided that she'd probably been in there long enough and grabbed his remote. With the press of a few buttons the machine stopped and retracted away, and lowered Kuki to the ground to be released from the device. As the hand let her loose, she simply lay there, eyes glazed over and panting heavily from the ordeal. Right as he was about to ask if she was okay or needed anything, she responded instead.

"That" she intoned heavily "was amazing. I need a nice drink and a nap, but we're doing that again!"

And he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his inventions were indeed a marked success.

* * *

Numbuh 1 was always the single hardest worker on the team. It was almost like he was one of the good adults sometimes, with his constant drive to improve and make progress on whatever he'd been assigned. Sure it was definitely an admirable trait ina a leader, but it definitely had its downsides too.

Like how easy it was for him to get burn out.

While normally this was a rare occurrence, with their recent surge of missions, it felt like he was working too much for even his own sake, and as the sector leader he had even less time for relaxing than his other teammates. It was a truly grating situation.

So when his perky teammate came to him and offered to help him relax, as painful as it was to say, he couldn't take her up on her offer. He was currently sat down at the desk in the techincal room, and still had some configurations for the treehouse's security to configure on the sooper-computer. Normally that was a job for Numbah 2, but the mechanic was much too busy essentially rebuilding half of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from scratch, as it'd taken quite a bit of damage in their most recent outing.

But Numbah 3 wasn't dissuaded by his disapproval, and only stated that he could keep working and she'd help him relax anyways. Nigel was sorely tempted to shoot her offer down again, but the thought of being able to unwind, even a little bit, was much too tempting, and he reluctantly agreed to let her do... whatever it was she was going to do.

And fifteen minutes later he found himself unable to continue his work anymore, too distracted by the sheer mind-numbing pleasure that his subordinate's mouth was bringing him.

When she began crawling under his desk, he was confused but complied, admittedly curious as to what she had planned. But then his shorts and underpants had come undone too quickly for him to register, and her small mouth had been peppering his manhood with small kisses and long licks.

It felt much too good to protest, and so he soldiered on working, much slower than he was earlier but still making some progress on the configurations. But Kuki seemed determined to keep his focus squarely on her, as soft hands carressed his testicles and tight lips sucked gently on his tip. His typing slowed more and more as she very steadily moved to drown all of his genitals in complete pleasure.

On one hand it was aggravating, knowing that there was work to be done that he wasn't doing nearly as efficiently due to selfish indulgence. But on the other, it was simply _amazing_ to just sit back and let only Kuki's soft ministrations occupy his mind.

So he did so, and was rewarded with a greater appreciation for her soft worship of his crotch. The long, slow strokes of her tightly closed lips down his shaft, then a light pop off as she moved down to give his balls a few kisses and a bit of soft sucking. The soft caress of her hands on his thighs or down his penis. The small yet sensual moans she was constantly emitting, giving his hearing just as much of a treat as his touch. He couldn't deny that his teammate had apparently shaped relaxing her leader into an artform.

Soon enough an orgasm snuck up on him, and he groaned into the secluded walls of the room as his seed splashed into her mouth. But he could feel her not hesitate for even a second, continuing on with the pattern of sucking and licking, all with the occasional constrictions of her throat as she swallowed down his seed. And even when he had fully finished, she hadn't stopped for a second, soldiering on with her gentle treatment like nothing had happened.

This would be his life for the next three hours, and it was exactly what he'd needed.

Though he'd never admit it to his team, as that would set a bad example.

And when Numbah 3 was finally done giving him the time of his life, she simply looked up from his crotch and gave him her brightest smile, and he knew that while being a leader took its toll, some of the benefits were absolutely worth it.

* * *

Kuki's life sure has gotten more busy ever since she decided to relax her team.

From brutal poundings from Numbah 4 and Numbah 2's machines, to the gentle servicing of Numbah 1, to the entirely different time of having fun with Numbah 5, there's been a lot going on in the base. Numbah 3 was now a very hot commodity with her teammates, and she was all too happy to oblige.

And occasionally, her teammates would return the favor, or just focus on her pleasure over their own, and she'd feel their love warm her up inside (sometimes literally!)

Now, as she got undressed to go have some fun with the rest of her team in the living room at once, she realized that her actions not only saved the team from all the infighting and drama that stress was creating, but she brought them all closer than even before.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
